All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Retrogrenade
Summary: HoroRen X-mas songfic... Barely romance, mostly humor... and no plot! XD


^^;; Aah... a stupid fic just in time for X-Mas! Much earlier than that, in fact. XD; My first shot at yaoi. o___o er... Shonen-ai... and even that must be part of the "humor" genre. XD  
  
Note: o_O I MAY write a stupid sequel to this... er, okay not a sequel, but a YohxAnna songfic o_o And that depends on the amount of reviews and encouragement I get. Which is obviously none because no one likes my "romance" fics. =_= They are always one-shot because I can't stand writing a lot of... stuff like this. Doesn't mean I dun like yaoi or shonen-ai though X3 Bring on da fluff!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, but... *grabs Ren and runs*   
  
Lawyers: COME BACK HERE!  
  
I DO own Ren... FOR NOW. o_o;;  
  
***  
  
All I Want For Christmas Is You  
  
***  
  
~I don't want a lot for Christmas...  
  
There is just one thing I need...  
  
I don't care about the presents...  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree ...~  
  
Ren: *stares out the window. It is snowing* ...  
  
Yoh: Funga fu fu funga fu fu ^^ *shakes a couple of presents*  
  
Manta: Ren-kun? Is something wrong?  
  
Ren: Shut up.  
  
Manta: O-okay...  
  
Ryu: Isn't Horo Horo back with the firewood yet(yeah, yeah, I know, how unoriginal)?  
  
Ren: ... no.  
  
~I just want you for my own...  
  
More than you could ever know...  
  
Make my wish come true... oh   
  
All I want for Christmas is you ~  
  
Horo: Argh... I can't see a thing!  
  
Kororo: Kruu~!   
  
Horo: Kororo, can you see anything? ... Yeah, dumb question, I know. I'm going to die out here... ;___;  
  
Kororo: ... kruu =_=  
  
Horo: *bumps into something* OW! o_O Oh, it's the door! WE'RE SAVED!  
  
Kororo: o____o;;  
  
Horo: *knocks on the door*  
  
Yoh: *tries to open it* Just a minute!  
  
~I don't want a lot for Christmas   
  
There is just one thing I need, and I   
  
Don't care about the presents   
  
Underneath the Christmas tree ~  
  
*ten minutes later*  
  
Horo: It's frozen, isn't it... -_-  
  
Yoh: Just an hour!!   
  
Anna: Yoh, you've failed you training. A thousand push ups after dinner.  
  
Yoh: Aww but Anna! It's Christmas Eve!  
  
Anna: And if you don't do your push ups, Santa will put you on the "Bad Boys" list!  
  
Yoh: ;_;  
  
Ren: Who's at the door?  
  
Yoh: Funga fu fu?  
  
Manta: I'm guessing, by the sounds of banging, knocking rapidly, and screaming "LEMME IN DAMMIT!", that it's Horo-kun...  
  
Ren: WHAT!?  
  
~I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace   
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy   
  
With a toy on Christmas day ~  
  
Yoh: We need someone to help!  
  
Yoh: I KNOW!  
  
All: o_O??  
  
Yoh: HAO!!!  
  
Hao: Yes?  
  
All: *GASP*  
  
Lyserg: *pops out of nowhere* HAO! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!  
  
Hao: Thank you for the kind statement, Lyserg.  
  
Lyserg: *fumes and disappears*  
  
Hao: Now, Yoh, what did you call me here for? ^^  
  
Yoh: To BURN UP THE DOOR! ^___^ Funga fu fu!  
  
Anna: YOH! YOU BAKA!  
  
Hao: *burns up the door and a frozen Horo falls in*  
  
Ren: HORO HORO!  
  
Horo(frozen): *twitch*  
  
Manta: *stares in horror and spazzes*  
  
Yoh: Funga fu fu! *hangs up stockings everywhere*  
  
Manta: *un-spazzes* Yoh-kun... why are you saying foonguh... um... foo fah so much?  
  
Yoh: o_O *shrug* Funga fu fu!  
  
Manta: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yoh: Time to hange up the stockings! ^^ *hangs up one for everyone*  
  
~I just want you for my own   
  
More than you could ever know   
  
Make my wish come true   
  
All I want for Christmas is you ~  
  
Anna: Everyone, start decorating. Ren, you bring Horo to your room and try to... defrost him.  
  
Ren: ... *mutters* okay.. fine.  
  
Horo(frozen): *twitch*  
  
Kororo: Kruu~~ ;_;  
  
Ryu: *gone*  
  
*hours later*  
  
Horo(frozen): *Mega twitch* I smell food! *drools and un-freezes himself*  
  
Ren: o_O  
  
Horo: REN! ^___^ *glomp*  
  
Ren: ... *turns red and curses under his breath* Kisama!  
  
~I won't ask for much this Christmas   
  
I won't even wish for snow, and   
  
I just wanna keep on waiting   
  
Underneath the mistletoe ~  
  
Horo: *waiting for Ren under the front door mistletoe* ._.;;  
  
Ren: *waiting for Horo under the back door mistletoe* -_-*  
  
Yoh: I WISH FOR SNOW! ^^  
  
Manta: I WANT TO ASK FOR A LOT THIS CHRISTMAS! ^^  
  
Anna: Everyone is turning hyper...  
  
~I won't make a list and send it   
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick   
  
I won't even stay awake   
  
To hear those magic reindeer click ~  
  
Horo: *asleep*  
  
Ren: *also asleep*  
  
Anna: REN! HORO! You idiots! Come and eat dinner before your food is devoured by Yoh!  
  
Horo: MY FOOD!  
  
Ren: Horo?  
  
~'Cuz I just want you here tonight   
  
Holding on to me so tight   
  
What more can I do   
  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you ~  
  
Ren, Horo: *pushes their food around their plate*  
  
Anna: Aren't you too hungry?  
  
Horo: .. nope!  
  
Ren: ...  
  
Yoh: I'll eat yours!  
  
Horo: Here, Yoh. *gives Yoh his plate*  
  
Yoh: Funga fu fu!  
  
Manta: Yoh-kun... I'm full too..  
  
Yoh: Okay, I'll eat yours too funga fu fu! ^^  
  
Manta: -_-?  
  
Anna: What about you, Ren?   
  
Ren: ... I don't want it. *mumbles*  
  
Horo: *jumps up and glomps Ren*  
  
Ren: AAH! KISAMA!!!  
  
~All the lights are shining   
  
So brightly everywhere   
  
And the sound of childrens'   
  
Laughter fills the air ~  
  
Yoh: Ha ha ha! ^_^  
  
Anna: *appears*  
  
Yoh: Ah ah ah! ;_;  
  
Anna: *nerve mark appears*  
  
~And everyone is singing   
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing   
  
Santa won't you bring me   
  
The one I really need   
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly ~  
  
Ren: o_o *looks up at Horo*  
  
Horo: *big Horo Horo trademark grin that you don't see a lot o_O*  
  
Ren: blushes and looks away* *mutters swear words*  
  
Horo: Ya don't wanna get on the bad boy list right before Christmas morning, do you, Ren-chan? ^_^  
  
Ren: -chan??  
  
Horo: . Well, what do you think? I'm hugging you under the dinner table and you aren't killing me yet and you just turned tomato-colour and turned away from me. o_O  
  
Ren: ... *grumbles*   
  
~I don't want a lot for Christmas   
  
This is all I'm asking for   
  
I just wanna see my baby   
  
Standing right outside my door ~  
  
Ren: It's too cold to go out and stand in front of your door, Horo.  
  
Horo: Same here, Ren-chan. *^^* I'll settle for the dinner table.  
  
Horo: I just want you for my own   
  
More than you could ever know   
  
Make my wish come true   
  
Ren all I want for Christmas, is yoh! ^_^  
  
Ren: ...  
  
Yoh: ^___^?  
  
Horo: Ehehe... whoops... typo? Ehe...  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!! *starts attacking Horo with his kwan-dao*  
  
Horo: AAH! XD  
  
Yoh: Funga fu fu!  
  
Anna: o_o... *sighs*  
  
Manta: ^^ I think I'm getting the hang of this... Funga... fu fah!  
  
Yoh: Fu FU, Manta!  
  
Manta: Ohhhh. Funga.. fu fu! I DID IT!  
  
Yoh: Let's celebrate by hanging out under the mistletoe, funga fu fu! ^_^  
  
Anna: ...=_=;;  
  
Yoh: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!  
  
Manta: Funga... fu... fu! ^_^  
  
Horo: AAAHHHHH! @_@  
  
Ren: I'M NOT DONE YET! *tries to stab Horo again*  
  
~All I want for Christmas is you, baby   
  
All I want for Christmas is you...~  
  
----------   
  
0_0 Wow! How stupid! XDD At least I... erm.. SORTA did HoroRen! o_o;; Ah... Ren was very OOC... forgive me for that... But he's also my favourite character! It's hard to pair up your favourite character in a fanfic in my point of view!  
  
I pray that you liked. o______o 


End file.
